Like Mother, Like Daughter
by FreezeThunder
Summary: Shiki wants to be more like her mother, and there's no better way at doing that then dressing up as them. Happy (late)Birthday Kyoko!


"I'm home!" Shiki announced walking through the front door. Pitter-patters boists around the house towards the lavender haired girl. "Hi Shiho, yes hi, good girl" Patting the dog's head made her realize another fact; no one else came to greet her. "Mother? Father?" She called out, but got no response. Her worries were quickly eased by a note taped to the refrigerator.

 _Gone to the store. Be back soon._

 _-Love, Dad_

 _P.S. Kyoko, if you're the one reading this, this message is meant for Shiki. Please don't tease me about this later. Please_

A soft giggle escaped her lips. Her father was quite innocent and her mother made him quite aware of this numerous times. So Shiki had the house to herself(technically not if you counted the dog),what could she do? Walking further into the living room, the lavender head spotted piles of folded clothes on chairs. They were separated into three different piles, one that belonged to her, one that belonged to her father and one more that belonged to her mother. Upon further inspection the piles contained colored clothes.

This must be why her dad left. Ran out of bleach or detergent perhaps? She truly did inherit her mother's detective intuition, even if she was using it on laundry. Shiki figured she might as well help her father by putting some of the clothes away. First she started with the easiest one: her clothes. She knew exactly where they were meant to be. Next she decided to do her father's as he didn't have a lot in his pile, it says a lot about him. Finally, her mother's clothes; which were the opposite from her father's, different varieties of suits, pants, socks and the like. She often thought of just how amazing her mother was: the Ultimate Detective, the heiress to the Kirigiri detectives, a prodigy among the criminal world, how can she possibly measure up to her mother?

Now Shiki helped out in the agency from time to time, but she felt like she wasn't doing a good enough job compared to her mother. She wasn't even the new "Ultimate Detective" at school, that title belonged to other her friend and classmate. Kyoko didn't mind this however, as long as Shiki's grades were up and she had fun amongst her friends, that's all that matters. But still that lingering shred of doubt still hung around on the young girl's conscious like a thread of string on a shirt.

Back to the matter of clothes however, she needed to finish putting them away. First was her own because that was easy, and that way, she could take her mother's and father's clothes to their room together and save time. Once inside she put her father's clothes first; because again, not much, then her mother's, and upon hanging some of the suits in the closet, the young girl discovers something. Her mother's old uniform.

Kyoko's old high school uniform before she transferred to Hope's Peak. A purple blazer, purple shirt, purple skirt, orange tie and even the purple high boots underneath it all. Her mother must of kept because of the memories the outfit held, she was told the story of purposely being scouted by the school, meeting her classmates including her father and the rest is...well she _is_ the rest. It was nice seeing her mom's old uniform and remincising when something dawned on her, it looked to be around her size. She was thinking about her mother was so much different then she is, would pretending to be her for a short while ease her anxiety, who's to say? She is all alone now, and there's no harm in just trying the uniform on for a second right,...right? Shiki looked out the doorway a few times to make absolutely sure no could see her(Shiho being currently occupied her chew toy, not like the canine would understand or care what the girl was doing), and puts on the uniform.

To her surprise, the outfit fitted her nicely. As she looked herself in the mirror, the teenage girl resembled her mother a lot. Aside from her little ahoge atop of her hair, her hair being in a pony tail rather than one being braided, and having a prosthetic leg. There was one other detail missing that would make the set complete, gloves. And luckily for Shiki, her mother kept spares on top of her dresser, a quick slip on for each hand and the "transformation" was complete. Shiki took this time to admire herself in the outfit, shifting between various poses to get the full satisfaction of playing dress up; but as much as she was enjoying herself, she realized something: ' _Mom wouldn't do this'._

Shiki could dress up like her mother, but she didn't act like her mother, proving her earlier reasoning as to why she couldn't compare to her. So, she needs to fix that, and she began by asking herself one question: ' _What would Mother do?'._ Well Kyoko was a detective, so Shiki immediately stopped smiling and put on a stoic face, well as stoic and she could make. With the right attitude in mind, Shiki went back to posing. Putting her hands on her hips acting disappointed in someone, crossing her arms in an ice cold stare(more like a gentle breeze stare), the last thing that would make her truly Kyoko Kirigiri was to sound like her.

Shiki lowered her voice a bit and spoke "Hmph, don't talk to me", as she flicked her hair to the side, "As you can see, the evidence clearly shows…" she wagged her hand as if she was holding a piece of paper and hitting it, "No, that's wrong!" She pointed forward with her right hand.

"You're doing it wrong" spoke a voice, a voice all to familiar to Shiki. She turned slowly with a sweat trickling down her face and chill grazing down her spine, standing there leaning on the door frame was Kyoko Kirigiri; the REAL one.

"M-mother! A-aaaaah!" Shiki flailed her arms as she tried to back away, but ended up slipping and landed on her but. Wincing in pain as her mama Kirigiri approaches and the young "cosplayer" standing back up. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...uh...uh…it was only going to be for a minute I swear! I-I'll take it off right now, I'm sor-"

Kyoko places her hand on her daughter's shoulder and hushes her "It's okay, it's okay. I don't mind that you're pretending to be me" Shiki let out a sigh of relief, her fears were unwarranted. But before she could speak again, her mother added more "But, if you're going to imitate me I expect you to imitate _me_ alone" Kyoko turns to the mirror while remaining eye contact with her daughter. "That pointing pose is your father's. It's fine on its own, but it's...' _plain'_ to say the least" A soft giggle escaped Shiki's lips, how could she not crack a smile at this time. Her mother: who she originally was going to disapprove of her little game of pretend, was actually teaching her how to pose better. Kyoko carries on, "My pointing pose on the other hand has more flair to it. I turn to the side, make sure any hair is out of the way. Shift my arm around to the my opposite waist side, and finally...I strike! My arm at a roughly 45 degree angle, shooting upwards, and looking them dead in the eye"

Shiki stood stunned, it was incredible. She witnessed her mother's famous pose right in front of her, and it was simply amazing. Now Shiki decided to follow suite to her mother's example, she did all the steps her mother told her to do and completed the pose.

"Hmm…, not bad" Kyoko criticizes "Let me help you though" Kyoko adjusted the young girl's body and arm to match accordingly. "There we go, much better. It really is like I've been taken back in time" The two purpled haired women share a light giggle "Now, next I'll show you how to do my thinking face. The way you place your fingers in the chin is really important so keep that in mind"

"Woah" spoke another voice Shiki was familiar with, turning around, with her face now being a dark shade or red, was her father. "When where two Kyoko's?" Makoto laughs

"F-FATHER?!" Shiki shrieks to the heavens while her parents laugh at their daughter's "misfortune".


End file.
